Of Shadow and Myst
by Silver-Wolf10
Summary: What ever happens when a Slayer is turned into a Vampire herself? Seems spikes got more then one Slayer on his tail. A gang of nasty vampires, a snake demon, a evil Dark Lord, and another apocolypse. Just another day in good ol' Sunnydale!
1. What are they all happy about?

Buffy pulled hard against the chains that held her locked tight along the ceiling. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She had let that other demon sneak up behind her and knock her out. Buffy tested the chains on her ankles with the same result. Spike, who was chained beside her, gave a groan and lifted his head. He stood back on his feet instead of letting the chains support his weight like they were doing before. Buffy heard him start a stream of curses. "What?" she demanded. "Dragga Demon" Spike snarled back. At the sound of Spike's voice the three demons turned to their prisoners. Buffy wrinkled her nose in disgust as the sight of them. One of the larger males walked up to Buffy. The demon gave a happy one worded cry. "Hey!" Buffy protested. The demon ignored her complaint and repeated the same word to his companions. "What? Why are they all happy?" Buffy demanded. "Your female," Spike sighed at her side "He's telling everyone else what sex you are." Buffy groaned. The demon pulled away from Buffy and headed for Spike. The blonde vampire struggled against his restraints. His blue eyes flashed with annoyance. The demon raised a clawed hand and tore down the front of Spike's shirt. "Hey!" Spike snarled "That's my bloody shirt!" The demon cried out in a different tune. "Yeah, I'm male! Now get your sodden hands off of me!" Spike spat back. The demon tore away the remains of Spikes shirt to reveal his beautifully sculpted chest. Spike wore only his duster, pants, and boots. Bad thoughts, very bad thoughts, Buffy told herself. The demons turned away from Spike and back to Buffy. A string of drool dribbled out of one of the demons mouths. Buffy scowled in disgust. He was interrupted when three demons came in dragging a figure behind them. It was a female and from the looks of the demons she was amazingly strong. Her head and down and her crystal white hair hung across her face. She looked unconscious but the demons were being extra cautious. The demons holding her hoisted the female to her feet so their leader could get a better look at her. The demon cupped her chin and lifted her face. She had beautiful soft full lips and attractive features. Buffy glanced over at Spike. His charming blue eyes were locked on the newcomer. Suddenly she opened her eyes. They were a startling silver colour and graceful almond shape. Her eyes shone with danger and hidden secrets, then they flashed with anger.  
  
Buffy stood as still as possible as a sword sliced through the chains that bound her. It released a shower of flashing sparks as metal collided with metal. The stranger held the sword poised as she slashed at Spike's bonds. She then freed their ankles. Buffy pulled off the remains of the battered chains. The newcomer had lost her temper when the demon had tried to undress her. She killed three of them before the rest of the demons fled. "Are you a slayer?" Buffy questioned directing her gaze to the outsider. It was the only explanation for the strength and speed this stranger possessed. "No," that was Spike "She's a vampire." 


	2. Kill me with Looks

Buffy pulled back her eyes locked on this vampire. She didn't seem affected by Buffy's reaction. Spike's hand shot out separating the vampire from the slayer. "What's your name?" He asked gently. The vampire hesitated. "Shade" was her soft reply. Then she turned and left. Spike let her go ignoring the protests from Buffy.  
  
"And.and?" Dawn demanded. Buffy was telling the Scoobies what had happened last night. "Then that strange vampire lady was dragged in and she got pretty pissed" Buffy explained. "She pretty much slaughtered three of those ugly demons before the rest took off" "I see" muttered Rupert Giles; as usual his nose was buried in a book, "What did she say her name was?" Their conversation was interrupted when the down was thrown open. A shape huddled under a flaming blanket ran through the door. "Fire!" Spike shouted throwing off his blanket. He stamped it out with a booted foot. "Enter Spike" Xander moaned. Spike shot him a nasty look with those icy blue eyes. "Oh, I get it! You can't kill me with your hands so you're trying to kill me with looks!" Xander teased. "What is it Spike?" Giles sighed. "That vamp that showed up last night, I got info!" Spike exclaimed proudly.  
  
"Had to beat up three demons to get it!" He added as an after thought. "Why don't you find someone who cares?" Xander barked. He was rewarded with another glare from the blonde vampire. "No, Xander, this I would like to hear, but first what did she say her name was?" "Sha.Shadow I think" Buffy muttered after wrinkling her nose in thought. "Shade" Spike interrupted "She said her name was Shade" The book that Giles held in his hand slipped from his grasp and slammed to the floor. Dust rose from its leather-bound form as everyone stared at the stunned Watcher. 


	3. What Legends are made of

A female vampire, known as Shade, pulled deeper into the crumbling building that was her shelter. Tomorrow she would look for a better shelter, but for now she would have to make do with this. She ran her hands through her crystal white hair. She had always had white hair even when she was human. She twirled a piece of silky hair between her fingers. Maybe she shouldn't have told that vampire her real name. Surly The Slayer's Watcher had a diary that mentioned her nickname. After all, the diary that told her story was lost years ago. She tried to push away the memories that came flooding forward, but she couldn't. Memories always came when she was alone, and alone was what she was meant to be. She bowed her head as a single tear ran silently down her cheek. God, how much she missed him.  
  
"Giles?" Willow asked nervously "What is it" "No, It can't be" Giles whispered. "What did she look like?" "Nice body, sweet curves, theses amazing silver eyes, full lips and silky hair. I've never seen hair like hers! It was pure white" Spike muttered while staring into space. "Spike's got a crush" Xander teased in a sing song voice. Willow, Buffy and Dawn tried to hide there giggles. "I do not!" Spike snarled "I just know how to appreciate beautiful woman" As Xander continued to tease the blonde vampire, Giles slipped into the back room unnoticed. He pulled a very small watcher diary out of a secret nook. No one at The Watchers council knew he had this dairy. His dear friend had entrusted it to him and told him to keep it secret. To Giles, it was the most fascinating dairy he had ever read. The book was probably only 25 pages long, but the story it told was a legend. 


	4. I amMorgana

A vampire crept down the alley way running his hands through his greasy dirt brown hair nervously. Something was following him but he didn't know what. The vampire glanced over his shoulder and saw a pair of glowing amber eyes before they disappeared into the darkness. The vampire started to shake involuntary. He was a creature of the night meant to kill and feed on his prey. He was the hunter and wasn't supposed to be hunted. His angry thoughts changed quickly to that of deep fear as a serpentine creature slithered out in front of him. It rose up on its long coiling tail and snarled. The top half of the creature was a body of a woman. At the waist it turned to a thick black serpent's tail. The creature rose to its full height which was about 10 feet. She still had an extra 12 feet in tail. The vampire looked up into the females dark amber eyes. A snake tongue flickered out of her mouth and over her large glittering fangs. The vampire started to shake with fear. This creature wanted to feed on him. "I am Morgana" The snake demon hissed, her forked tongue flickering from her mouth. The vampire's eyes grew wide as he saw venom drip off of the demons fangs. Her scaly tail curled around the vampire's legs knocking him to the ground. She reared up above him and prepared to strike. She was suddenly pulled back when someone grabbed the back of her tail. Morgana whipped around, fangs bared and ready to sink into flesh. A booted foot kicked her in the nose. "Scat" Another female voice commanded. Morgana hissed in anger. No one treated her like river scum. "Shoo" The voice commanded again. Morgana met the silver eyes of her assailant. A smirk flickered over her fanged lips. "Ah Shade" She hissed "Long time no see" The silvered eyes vampire didn't seemed affected by the knowledge that this demon knew her. Shade just narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at the sewer. Morgana grinned and hissed in Shades ear, "I know what you are and what you did" Something flickered in Shades eyes, an emotion that was quickly buried. "I'll be seeing you Shade" Morgana laughed. "Get out of here Morgana" Shade snarled back. The Snake demons cynical laughter lingered as she slipped down the sewer drain. Shade turned back to the frightened vampire lying on the ground. "Thanks" He muttered climbing to his feet "for the help back-" He was a pile of dust even before he had finished his sentence. Shade bit her lip trying to hold back the tears. She wasn't a demon or a human. She couldn't live among either of them. Alone was what she would always be. "But what if I don't want to be alone?" She whispered to the wind. No answer. Not that she had expected one. Shade spun on her heel and left the alley. Tears ran down her cheeks gleaming silver in the moons pale light. She didn't notice the blonde haired male vampire step from the shadows and watch her disappear. He dropped his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with the toe of his boot. "You won't be alone forever, luv" he muttered with a thick British accent "You wont be alone" 


	5. It's a long story

Rupert Giles knew he shouldn't be walking home alone at night, but he had no other choice. His car was in the shop and he had no other way to get home. He continued down the street with a load of book under one arm. The Watcher paused when the sound of metal garbage cans clanging to the ground filled the air. A girl of at least seventeen stepped out of the alley. Her face was twisted and her eyes a bright yellow. "Vampire!" Giles exclaimed. "Your quite smart old man" the vampire smirked "but not smart enough" She started towards the watcher with hunger in her eyes. Giles dropped his books to the ground and raised his fists. The vampire girl just laughed and dropped into a fighting stance. She rushed at Giles and pinned him down. "So much for training" He muttered as fangs pricked his neck. Rapidly the vampire was pulled off. Giles sat up. He tried to identify his saviour, but the vampire's boot hit him in the face knocking his glasses off. The only thing Giles could see was a white haired figure throwing the vampire into a dumpster. The lid fell down with a metallic clang. Blindly, Giles searched for his glasses. He felt them pushed into his hands and guided up onto his nose. "You alright?" A soft voice asked kindly. "Why yes, thank you" Giles replied looking up at his rescuer. His brown eyes met startling silver ones. Her white hair hung in graceful tendrils around her beautiful face. Her soft full lips showed signs of concern. "I know you" Giles whispered. "You're Shade!" Something flickered behind her eyes and her smile disappeared. She handed Giles his books and stood up. "Don't say a word" Shade whispered fiercely "I don't understand how you know who I am but you can't say a word about it" Giles took his books from the vampire and stood up. He may have been taller then her, by a few inches, but in that moment, with her eye narrowed suspiciously, he felt 2 feet tall. Shade bowed her head in a nod and turned to leave. She started to walk away with silent steps. "Christopher Burden" Giles muttered. Shade froze on the spot. She whirled back towards Giles. Her eyes flickered with fear and sorrow before it was quickly buried. "What did you say" she hissed quietly. Giles could hear the traces of dread in her words. "Christopher Burden" Giles repeated. "You knew him once?" "How? No, you couldn't have" Shade mumbled in panic. The same emotion that danced in her words filled her eyes. Shade was panicking. "I am a Watcher" Giles announced. All the alarm that Shade had shown disappeared. Anger and suspicion seemed to vibrate in the air around her. Giles took an involuntary step back. He knew how strong and dangerous Shade could be when she wanted to. After all he held her legend in his hand among the other books. She thought it was destroyed or lost, but it wasn't. "Christopher Burden was also a Watcher" Giles explained. "I know" Shade snarled. "How did you find out I knew him?" "I know a lot more then you think I do" Giles stated hopefully. Shade closed her eyes and looked away from The Watcher that stood in front of her now. "Where is it?" She growled angrily. "Wh-Wh-Where is what?" Giles stuttered. "The book" was the angry reply. "What book?" Giles asked playing stupid, "If you mean Christopher's Diary, it was never found, only some papery ashes in his fireplace. The Dairy was destroyed" Shade seemed to believe him. She strode over to him till their noses were almost touching. "How did you find out then?" she hissed her voice low and threatening. In the reflection of his glasses she saw someone coming up behind her. "Buffy, NO!" Giles shouted. The Slayer paused for a second before bringing up a fist to hit the vampire. Shade moved with amazing speed as she dodged the Slayers attack and knocked Buffy down. As Buffy clamoured to her feet, Shade melted into the shadows and disappeared. "What was that all about?" Buffy questioned her Watcher "And what is going on?" Rupert Giles sighed deeply and looked at his Slayer. "Long story, one you will not be hearing tonight" he replied. Buffy shook her head at her tired Watcher and turned to leave. Looking back over her shoulder the Slayer asked "Are you coming or not?" "Yes I am" Giles replied with a nod. The Slayer and Watcher walked off together. Neither of them noticed the leather clad vampire watching from atop of a crypt. "Christopher Burden" he muttered rolling the name over his tongue. "I think it's about time I took a look at that Diary Rupert's been lugging around" The vampire smirked. He jumped down from the stone tomb and on to the damp grass. The sun would be up soon and with it a meeting of the Scoobies. Spike knew exactly were he would be tomorrow, nicking that diary right from right under that fool of a Watchers nose. 


	6. The Diary's New owner

"Spike, do try to be more careful" Giles sighed. He, Willow and Xander picked up the books that the blonde vampire had knocked over. Spike had run in with a blanket tossed over his head. He stamped out the fire with his boot as The Scoobies picked up the items he knocked over. "Well, it hard to see where you going when you have a blanket over your head" Spike shrugged. "Ah, yes Spike can't go anywhere without his security blanket!' Xander teased. He received the usual nasty look from Spike. Xander just shook it off and placed a handful of crystal on the table. Giles placed the last book back on the self and turned to Willow. "Thank you" he muttered quietly. Willow smiled and nodded. The Scoobies gathered themselves around the table and took their seats. Spike hoisted himself up onto the counter and only half listened as Buffy brought up the subject of Shade. "Who is she?" Buffy demanded. "Buffy now isn't the time" Giles sighed. He slid off his glasses and started to clean them with a cloth he had pulled out of his pocket. Spike's hand slipped behind the counter as he fingered the secret compartment under the counter. The Watcher had no idea he knew about it. As The Slayer and Watcher bickered Spike slipped a hair pin into the lock and picked it expertly. A small click sound rang out. Spike glanced up at the group to see if any of them heard. No, he was okay. He slid the drawer open silently and eased his hand in. His fingers brushed against papers and numerous solid objects. He smirked to himself when he felt the binding of a book. With years of experience, he slipped it unseen into his duster's pocket. "Spike?" Giles asked making the vampire jump. "Yeah?" Spike replied as casually as he could. He hoped the Watcher didn't catch him. "Didn't you say you had information on Shade?" Giles muttered his nose in a book. "Yeah," Spike almost sighed "I had found her bunk, but when I went back she was gone." "Well, that's not much help" Xander scoffed. "I'd like to see you do better, Nancy boy!" the vampire snarled. "If you're all just going to insult me I'm out of here" Jumping off the counter Spike walked to the door. He slung the blanket over his head and stormed out. "Is it just me or was he extra touchy today?" Xander enquired. Willow shrugged and propped her book up.  
  
Spike headed down the street was fast as he could. Well, as fast as he could while sticking to the shadows. Suddenly he was grabbed and pulled into an alley way. He struck out with his fist instinctually. The chip in his head reacted with a bolt of pain. Buffy waited patiently until Spike stopped howling in pain. "Ow! Bloody Hell Slayer! You could've warned me first!!" Spike growled. "What is with you lately?" Buffy shot back. She pushed Spike into the wall and pinned him there. "Nothing!" Spike spat. Buffy slammed his against the wall harder. "Ever since that vampire girl showed up you've been acting differently" Buffy explained. "What wrong slayer? Getting jealous?" Spike smirked. Buffy punched in the jaw. Spike ignored the trickle of blood that ran down his chin. Without warning Buffy pressed her lips against his. Spike returned the action.  
  
Spike opened the door to his crypt and went inside. His leather duster was dropped by the door and he pulled off his boots. He couldn't believe that Slayer. Oh well, she was one hell of a kisser and he really did love her. Spike pushed the lid from the sarcophagus in front of his door. He didn't want anyone bothering him. After going to the fridge and retrieving a mug of blood, Spike grabbed the Diary and settled into his chair. With hesitant fingers he pulled open the book and touched the crumbling pages. The writing was faded but Spike could still make it out. In the dark of his crypt he started to read. 


	7. Diary of Watcher Christopher Mark Burden

Diary of Watcher Christopher Mark Burden  
  
My name is Christopher burden and I am a Watcher. Yes, I know I am fairly young for a Watcher, 25 years old, but it's a job I enjoy. I have worked hard to be able to work with that one girl. The job every Watcher dreams of from the moment they joined the council. Today, I will meet my Slayer and then the hard part begins.  
  
Her name is Rivana and she is amazing. I call her Riven, which means Myst, and she calls me Kit. Don't ask me why, she just does. She is strong and amazingly fast. As her training begins, I see her eager to learn. She's wild and rebellious with a nasty bad girl streak but at the same time she's enjoyable to have around. She seems to favour quarter staffs and crossbows over any other weapons. Riven is quite resourceful, she'll fight with shovels, chairs, and even a bucket. Her fighting technique consists of mostly of acrobatic moves. I am training her to hone that skill and work on her reflexes. In no time she'll be the perfect Slayer.  
  
It has been two weeks since I began training Riven. She has grown in strength and personality. Her reflexes have greatly improved. If I threw a knife at her then she would be able to catch it in midair. She continues to call me Kit despite my constant objections. Now, I seem to be fond of the nickname and only complain through tradition. I won't even try to explain the bond between Slayer and Watcher. She seems to be almost like family to me and I can't bear the thought that she is going to leave me one day. Even though it is forbidden for Watcher to have emotional attachments to their Slayers I can't help but fall in love with Riven. I can't admit my feelings to her for fear that she won't return them. What's a watcher to do?  
  
Spike flipped through the rest of the book. It mostly said things of her improvements and her training. Sometimes it gave deep descriptions of the vampires she fought and how she beat them. Weapons she had mastered, moves she had learned, demons she fought, and ritual they had discover was all listed here. As Spike read he realized each word glowed with love and admiration for this Slayer. At the middle of the book Spike felt he had known Christopher and Riven all his life. The Diary told of there lives, both personal and everyday Watcher/Slayer stuff. Finally, with only 7 pages left, Spike really got into this story.  
  
Its night and a storm is raging outside. They came for her. This group of vampires and they took me as well. I sit with chains bound to my ankles. Riven is unconscious beside me, her hands and feet tied with thick metal. She tried to protect me but they were too strong. I have only been training her for several months and she wasn't ready for them. They let me write in this Diary as a record of their evil. Their leader, Rascon, approaches my brave Riven. She opens her eyes and glares at him. He just smirks and grabs a handful of chains. He hoists her to her feet like a puppet on strings. My heart breaks for my Slayer. She struggles as he turns her around but I can in her eyes that she had given up. Acceptance of Death is the one thing that kills Slayers everywhere. My strong, brave Riven waits as Rascon plunges his teeth into her neck. She meets my eyes and I plead for her to keep fighting. Her eyes narrow in determination. She won't give up and she'll fight for me. She sinks her own blunt teeth into the hand of her enemy. Too hard, she draws blood. I can see it on her lips like a dark red stain. She sees the sorrow in my eyes as she drops to the ground. Who knows what will happen when she awakes. I struggle to run to her side but the chains hold me in place. I whisper her name over and over again. My poor sweet Riven is dead. The rain falls gently outside, echoing my pleading cries.  
  
Spike brushed the back of his hand over his eyes and wound them wet. He was tearing up and didn't care. This story was tugging at his heart. He couldn't believe he was getting sentimental over a Slayer and her Watcher, but he felt a deep love for the girl even though he had never met her. Spike set the book down for a moment trying to take in what he had just read. He wished he could have met Riven before she died. He had fallen in love with a character from a Diary and was cursing himself for it. She was dead but still his foolish love remained. He knew all about this girl, her life, her thoughts and every little detail about her. Spike was about to go back to the Diary when a loud bang came at his door. He quickly shoved it under his chairs cushion and went to answer the door. After pulling the stone lid away he opened the door a crack. He was trying to avoid the sunlight that was streaming through the gap. Giles pushed himself in and shut the door behind him. "I seem to have misplaced something and I was wondering if you knew were it was" Giles asked kindly. He was trying his best to not sound critical. "What?" Spike demanded his mind still lost in the Diary. "A Watchers Diary, it is fairly important to me" Giles explained. "No, I haven't seen it" Spike scoffed. He wanted Giles to leave so he could read the ending of the Diary. "Spike, please, if you return it I wont get angry" Giles pleaded. "Oh like that's what I'm worried about" Spike mocked. "Spike, NOW!" Giles shouted. Spike stood in shock. He didn't think the Watcher could produce such a sound. "Just one more day," Spike pleaded seeing the desperate look in Giles eyes. "You're reading it?" Giles gasped. It was the Watchers turn to be shocked. Spike gave a curt nod. "Tomorrow at Dawn" Giles commanded "and not a minute later." Spike smirked as the Watcher left. Quickly, he settled back into his chair and pulled out the book. 


	8. Felt nothing at all

I write now with bruised hands. I am trying to be as careful as possible so I do not get blood upon theses pages. It is hard. So much blood has already been spilt on this night. My tears leave sparkling trails along my bloodstained cheeks. They beat me. All the while, taunting that I couldn't save her. They were right. I could not save my beloved Riven. There laughter stings the air like a pack of hungry hyenas. The rain still falls and lighting forks across the sky illuminating the limp figure of my Slayer. I hold my breath as she shifts and rolls on her hands and knees. Her face is twisted and distorted. Her eyes are wild gold in colour. Not the usual yellow that shows in most vampires, but a brilliant glittering gold. She runs her tongue over her newly created fangs. Her beautiful lips still that luscious deep red colour. She has become a creature of darkness, a child of the night. My sweet Riven is a Vampire. She pulls herself to her feet and stretches her stiff muscles. Her eyes fall on me and the marks from the beating I took. Is that anger I see flicker behind her eyes? Rascon approaches her, hands outstretched like he is greeting family. "Welcome!" He greets her slyly "My Sister of the Night. Come let's feed on this mortal" I shiver, with fear or the chill I am not sure. Rascon approaches me with cold hunger in his eyes. Then he stops. Riven stands behind him, her hand on the back of his neck. With a twist of her wrist his neck snaps. "How 'bout not" She snarls. He explodes into a shower of dust over her hands. With a swirl of speed, her foot connects with another vampires jaw. I soon realize that her Slayer strength and powers still remain but vampire powers have been added as well. She is stronger then any Slayer ever created. Her hand closes around one vampire's throat and she tossed him into a pile of boxes. He landed on a sharp edge from a broken box and disappeared in a whirl of dust. The rest of the vampires fled, taking their tattered shreds of dignity with them. Riven turned to me and her face shifted back to her natural, beautiful features. She crouched by me, strength and power in her every move. She grasped the chains in her hands and pulled. They blew apart with a hollow metal ring. She grabs my elbow and pulls me to my feet. I still stood several inches above her as I brushed her cheek with my hand. "Who are you?" I whisper gently "I am Riven" She replied "Are you alright?" "Yes" I reply meekly. She is still the Slayer. I love no matter how much she was changed. "A soul?" I question "Do you have a soul?" She pauses for a moment. Her mouth open slightly in thought. Such beautiful lips she has. How beautiful she is. "I think I do" She mutters thoughtfully "If a vampire with a soul can love someone so much they thought there heart would break, then yes, I have a soul"  
  
I hesitate, not sure of what she meant. I cup her chin and lift her face to mine. "Love?" I croak out. I need no reply. I touch my lips to her and relish in the feeling. She throws her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss. All the passion and lust I have felt for months I put into that kiss. I pull away, needing to breath. She doesn't and she would kiss me for entity if the small detail of breathing didn't get in the way. I brush my hand along her cheek while staring into her capturing eyes. The cold feel of her skin brings me back to reality. "The council!" I exclaim "They will come for you, they will kill you" "They can try" she snarls angrily. I run my hand along your cheek again. The moment I have her she is pulled away from my grasp. The council will kill her. Never before has a Slayer become a vampire. Those fools will kill her and I.I have no idea what they will do to me. Probably, end my life as well. It was as if my fears had become reality. As if on cue the Council assembled in front of my eyes. "GO!" I shout "Riven, run!" I couldn't bear the thought of losing her, my sweet Riven. She clings to me not wanting to let go. Her stubbornness would be her undoing. "Riven, go and take this" I command her shoving the diary into her hands. She accepts it and turns to run. I felt a stinging pain in my chest and realized I had been hit in the chest with an arrow. Run I pleaded with my eyes Run Riven and never look back. Then I felt nothing at all. 


	9. My name is Rivana

Spike stared at the page in complete shock. He was dead. That Watcher was dead and he was murdered by the Council that hired him. The same Council that claimed that Vampire were monsters. Spike's concern quickly shifted to Riven. Was she alive? How'd she get this diary to safety? Spike flipped the page with hope and found a different form of writing on the page. Someone had taken over the Diary.  
  
My name is Rivana but I am called Riven. Kit is dead. I watched him die. Shot through the heart with an arrow. The same fate was planned for me by the Council but I escaped. I met the first one just outside the door. He tried to take the book from me but I wouldn't allow it. I killed him. I didn't mean to but I did. I took the life of a human being. Strangely, the demon inside of me didn't care. It was only disappointed that I didn't stop and feed. I continued on keeping to the shadows. The searched for me but I hid among the shadows. Blood was still fresh on my hands. I knew the name of Riven was no longer safe to use. Myst would be too obvious. I am now Shade. If the council ever wound out whom or were I am I would be in grave danger. I hide this book were Kit told me to. I loved him more then any mortal should have. My heart breaks for him. I wish to destroy this Diary, to keep myself safe, but I could not do that to Kit. He treasures this Diary and I will do as he wishes. I'll hide it and make it seem like I had tossed it into the fire. For now I will write the words I never got to say "I love you Kit" I know you felt the same way but I never got to tell you. I love you Kit. No, I loved you. My heart would break if I held onto that frail bond. I will never stop loving you Kit but I must move on. You would understand. Goodbye Kit. Goodbye Mortal Life. Welcome the Darkness that will now hide me. I must stop writing now, they come for me. I can hear them draw closer. I can hear the sound of their breath and the rush of their blood. I must go, there is too many of them and I am out numbered. I must hide this Diary and be off. They are close now. Too close. I must go before they  
  
Spike stared blankly at the page. It just stopped right there. He flipped the page but that was it. Nothing. Suddenly something clicked. Shade was Riven, Riven was Shade! That vampire, she used to be a Slayer. The Diary tumbled from Spikes fingers as he sat there in shock. The vampire that he had been following around, that girl, who had captured his curiosity, was Shade. He knew everything about her and this was the girl he had secretly fallen in love with. He thought she was no more then a dead Slayer but she walked among the living, as much alive as he was. He had to find her, but first he had to return this Diary. The sun was about to set and he could leave soon. Spike pulled on his duster and boots, quickly shoving the Diary into his jacket pocket. 


	10. Dance for me and then you die

The creature, known as Morgana, slithered into the large candle lit chamber. She was in an underground mausoleum. A figure sat on a large throne at the back of the room. Morgana glided up to the figure and rose to her full height. The man seated at the throne turned his attention to her. "SSSShhhee issss here, my lord" She muttered darkly. A snake like hiss skipped along her words. "Good" the man replied. He flexed his large gloved hand. Morgana coiled back when he rose. A large dark cape swirled around him and his long black hair was swept back in a horsetail. He gestured gently with his hand and the candles went out. The only light in the chamber was hole in the ceiling that let the sunlight drift lazily through. A cloud of evil seemed to arise around him and he paced around the room. Morgana huddled in a corner not wanting to be within striking range of this man. He clenched his gloved hand into a fist and muttered a word. Sparkling black fire ignited around his fist. He shaped with his hands until it formed the figure of a woman. He placed it on an old redwood table. "Dance for me" He commanded twirling his fingers. The small flame figure started to twirl gently. The man watched it with shinning eyes. His hand shot out causing the heavy oak doors to slam shut. Morgana pulled back trembling. She was trying to leave. With his eyes still locked on the magical figure, he spoke. "Round up what's left of the Order of Serdraga," He commanded, "I want to be ready by the next full moon" Morgana nodded and slid out of the room as fast as she could. Her black snake tail flickered gently before disappearing out of the door as well. The man turned back to the black fire dancing gently on the table. He swept in up into his fist and increased the pressure till it started to shriek in a miniature voice. He opened his fist again and all that was left was a rising thread of smoke.  
  
Shade watched the blonde vampire walk briskly down the alley. She kept to the shadows, keeping herself hidden from his senses. He stopped briefly to light a cigarette, cursing in British when he couldn't find his lighter. Shade shifted closer. He had suspected he was following her but it was only a suspicion. Why'd did this vampire walk freely with the Slayer? Shade's silver eyes watched cautiously as the vampire entered a magic shop through the back entry. When he disappeared from her view, she pulled away heading to an unknown destination.  
  
"Seems I made kitty curious" Spike muttered to himself as he slipped into The Magic Box. He had seen Shade disappear into the Shadows as he had come around the corner. He couldn't sense her after had melted into darkness but he knew she was still there. Spike shrugged it off and headed into the main part of the shop. 


	11. Order of Serdraga

Another vampire exploded into a whirl of dust. Shade pulled the broken piece of two by four out of the ground and tossed it into a garbage heap. After dusting off her hands, Shade continued on. Her silver eyes glittered brightly in the moonlight. She took one step backwards as a vampire landed on the ground in front of her. He had tried to jump on her from the roof the building, but Shade had sensed him and moved out of the way. Her foot shot out and tripped the vampire. She placed her booted foot on his back and pressed down. He struggled but to no avail. With a quick thrust of her foot she snapped the vampire's spine. She pulled her boot away as the vampire faded into dust. Shaking her head with disgust, Shade turned to walk off. She froze, though, when a sound reached her ears. Someone was coming. Melting into the shadows, Shade waited. She didn't have long to wait. A figure came around the corner carrying a chunk of wood in her fist.  
  
"Were did all the vampires go?" Buffy complained. She stepped in a pile of dust and sighed. "Guess someone already did my job for me" Buffy grumbled, dusting the thin coat of dust off her black boots. Shade pulled deeper into the shadows. Her silver eyes gave off the smallest of glimmers. Buffy glanced over to were Shade was hiding. The vampire froze, her eyes locked on The Slayer. Buffy shifted her grip on the stake and held it up to strike. "Come out, Come out, wherever you are" Buffy taunted. Shade felt the building wall press up against her back. One more step and Buffy would be able to see her. Shade stopped breathing as if it was only her breath that would give her away. "Slayer" a deep voice hissed. Shade almost sighed with relief. That quickly changed when she saw who approached Buffy, a tall and bulky male vampire. He had his demon face on as he grinned wickedly. Buffy sized up her opponent. He stood at least four feet above her. He wore black and red armour that covered his shoulders and legs. A large chrisom hilted sword lay at his waist on a large belt. He had long black hair that swept over his strong wide shoulders. His most distinctive feature was the black snake- dragon tattoo over his right eye. "And who are you?" Buffy laughed after firmly planting her hands on her hips. "He's Kerl, from the Order of Serdraga" Shade answered stepping from were she hid. Buffy spun around ready to defend herself. Shade ignored her and stepped up to the metal clad vampire. "Ah, Shade!" Kerl greeted her "Long time no see" "Stuff it, Kerl" Shade snarled back. Buffy stood beside the vampires in complete confusion. "Shade, Shade" Kerl smirked shaking his head in mock shame. "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" "Your no friend of mine" Shade shot back. Her hands clenched into fists and her silver eyes narrowed angrily.  
  
"Pity," Kerl smirked "You would have made such a fine addition to The Order of Serdraga" "Okay, hold up! You know each other?" Buffy glared at both the vampire. She received a nod from both of them. "But from the feel of all this tension, I guessing you're not the best of friends" Buffy added. "Shut up Slayer, I'll deal with you later" Kerl snapped. "Hey!" Buffy protested. "That was just rude!" In a flash Kerl drew his sword and swung in at Buffy. She dodged it but just barely. Kerl turned back to Shade with his sword held out. Shade rolled across the ground and snatched at a pole that had been left discarded in the garbage. She brought it up just as Kerl brought down his weapon. Sparks flew as the two metals collided. "Go!' Shade commended at Buffy. Buffy hesitated. "I can take him!" Shade assured her. Buffy nodded and took off. Get Giles, Tell Giles repeated over in her head. "You were always noble, Shade" Kerl taunted. He swung his sword again with deadly accuracy. Shade brought down the pole to block, but the flimsy metal stick shattered on impact. Kerl laughed and pulled his sword back. "Ever wonder why I was asked to join The Order of Serdraga?" Kerl taunted. "The Girl Guides rejected you?" Shade smirked. Kerl scowled and pushed her to the ground. His sword was held poised at her neck. "No, I can do this" Kerl snarled angrily. He muttered a word in Latin and his sword blazed with a pearly black mist. "Smoke tricks?" Shade scoffed. Kerl scowled at her. He drew up his sword to deliver the killing blow. With a battle cry and a flash of blonde and leather, Kerl went sprawling to the ground. His sword clattered to the ground and lost its pearly mist. Shade jumped to her feet. Kerl was pinned under another vampire. He snarled with deep anger and threw the vampire off. Shade leaped for Kerl's sword just as he did too. Her hand caught the blade and she pulled it towards her. Kerl froze as she spun around and pointed it at his chest. She glanced over at the vampire that had saved her. Spike pulled himself onto his feet with a triumphant smirk. "Ya alright, Luv?" he asked with his blue eyes glittering. Shade just glared at him. Spike winced when she kicked Kerl in the gut. His sword clattered to the ground in front of him. "Go, Get out of my sight" Shade growled at him. Kerl Picked up his sword and with a gallant bow to Shade he left. "What was that all about?" Spike demanded. "Why'd you let him go?" "Who do you think you are?" Shade snapped directing her anger to Spike. "I'm the bloke that just saved your life," Spike shot back. "By the way, the names Spike" "Well, Spike" Shade scoffed emphasizing his name "I think you should leave me alone" With that she spun on her heel and started to walk away. "Riven, wait" Spike called not wanting to lose her when he was so close. Shade froze. "What did you call me?" She whispered fearfully. "Riven" Spike repeated. Something flashed behind her eyes as she stared at him. God she is beautiful Spike thought as he watched her. "I'm not going to ask how you found that Diary" Shade hissed her voice low ", but you better not tell anyone what you've learned" "I wont" Spike assured her. Shade glanced down at the ground her eyes filled with pain. Spike hesitated not sure of what to do. Finally, Shade looked up.  
  
"Who are you?" She whispered her voice soft. 


	12. It’s hard to let go of someone you love

Morgana," A deep voice hollered "I am starting to lose my patience!" The snake demon withered on the ground before her dark lord. "They will come" she whimpered "I called them" "They had better be here before the Blood Moon or all is lost!" the man hissed in anger. He flexed his gloved hand and clenched the other into a fist. Morgana turned her amber eyes onto her master. His hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of her long black hair. He twisted her head till she met his eyes. "If they are not here-" he threatened. He didn't need to finish his sentence for Morgana was already shaking with fear. She winced in pain as his hand tightened over her hair. He pushed her away and released his hold on her. "You insolent worm!" he barked. His strong voice echoed off the walls of the mausoleum. Morgana pulled back trembling in fear. "Get out of my sight," he commanded his voice calm again with its usual oily tone. Morgana obeyed, slinking silently out of the large chamber. The Dark Lord sat on his throne and sighed. With a wave of his hand a circle of black fire appeared. In the center was a wavering picture, It was as if the image was projected on moving water. Shade stood in the center. She sat in a club talking to a blonde haired, blue eyed man. From the look on their faces they were quite interested in what each other was saying. The man's face twisted with rage and he struck out at the image only to have it vanish. "So, Shade, You've made a new friend" he muttered to the walls of the chamber "Pity for them that everyone you befriend dies a horrible death"  
  
"A chip?" Shade echoed. "Yeah" Spike laughed after swinging back his drink of brandy "and I can't even hurt human!" "And the Slayer, Buffy right?" Shade muttered. Spike gave a nod to show that she had the right name. "You loved her and she went all 'I can never love you cause its killing me' on you?" Spike gave another nod his smile fading. "She wasn't worth" Shade encouraged after seeing Spikes expression "Go for someone who cares about you" "But it's not that easy" Spike sighed. "I know" Shade whispered gently "It's hard to let go of someone you love" Spike looked up her and their eyes met. "It helps if you have someone else to direct those feelings to" Spike murmured hopefully. He reached across the space between them and placed his hand on top of hers. Shade looked down at his hand and then back up at Spike. He smiled when he saw the uncertainty in her silver eyes.  
  
Kerl paced uneasily. He was trying to wait patiently but patience was something he lacked. Finally, in a burst of emerald light, the rest of The Order of Serdraga appeared. There stood four vampires, five of you count Kerl. Kerl smiled at the taller of the two females. She had dark brown hair riddled with streaks of blue. A part of her hair was pulled back in a crown braid and the rest flowed over her shoulders. The snake-dragon tattoo sat just under her collarbone and right above her heart. She wore knee-high boots and a short skirt. "Scylla" Kerl greeted her. He swept her up in his arms and twirled her around. The other three vampires just rolled their eyes. "Kerl," Scylla laughed "Calm down!" Kerl set the female vampire down on the ground. "That's better," She scolded. Suddenly, Kerl swept her up in his arms and bent her back in a prolonged kiss that looked like something out a romance movie. The other vampires laughed, whistled and cheered. Scylla pushed Kerl away and wagged her finger at him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Excuse me" a female voice interrupted. The speaker was a short, flaming red haired vampire dressed in a black wizard's robe. She supported a snake- dragon tattoo on the back of her hand. "Yes, Releena?" Kerl muttered turning to the short girl. "I believe we should be focusing on the matter at hand" Releena sniffed. Kerl grinned and released Scylla's hand. "Good to see you too, Releena!" Kerl chuckled. The red haired vampire just glared at him. "Nightblade, Sabre," Kerl added with a nod to each. Nightblade was a tall vampire shrouded in shadows. He wore a flowing cloak over top of dark clothes. His hood was pulled up high so it hid his face. Icy green eyes shone from beneath the hood. The snake-dragon tattoo, which was obviously the sign that you belonged to The Order of Serdraga, lay across his cheek like a sliver of darkness. Nightblade used to be an assassin before he became a vampire. Not that the small detail of becoming a living dead prevented him from continuing his trade. Only four daggers could be seen on his body, glittering in the pale moonlight. He had several more hidden in various places. Sabre, on the other hand, had a short build and didn't really look like he could carry the weapon he held, a beautifully crafted, double bladed, battle axe. He had shoulder length reddish-brown hair strung into tiny braids. The snake-dragon symbol was tattooed over his muscled shoulder. Gray-blue eyes glittered with mischief as he smirked. Kerl greeted the vampires with hand shake and, in Scylla's case, a kiss. "The Order of Serdraga together again!" Kerl cheered. 


	13. My problem? What’s yours?

Shade glanced back down on the hand over top of hers. The expression on Spikes eyes was one of hope. She tumbled a few things over in her head before giving a shaky smile. Spike took his hand away only after he saw her smile. He'd work on it and he knew that some day she might love him back. For now he was content to drown himself in those glittering silver eyes.  
  
"Buffy," Giles sighed "there's no one here" "But I swear!" Buffy complained "She was fighting a guy with a big sword!" Giles just sighed and pulled off his glasses. He cleaned them with a small cloth as Buffy rambled on about a vampire with a sword. I hope you're alright Shade Giles pleaded silently as he scuffed a pile of dust with his foot. I do hope you're aright "The Order of Serdraga! I must tell you it is an honour to meet you at last" The Dark Lord greeted the vampires as they stepped into the chamber. "Just as it is an honour to finally meet you, Dark Lord" Kerl smirked with a gallant bow to the cloak clad man. "Ah, Kerl, I have heard so much about you" The man grinned, "but I don't believe I've had the pleasure to meet your companions." "This is Releena, a dark sorceress, Nightblade, assassin, Sabre, battle axe expert and summoner of the dead and last but not least, Scylla animorphic- changer." Kerl introduced with a wave of a hand towards each of the vampires. "I am Lord Damon, Welcome to my underground mausoleum" He grinned. "I have asked you here to perform a service for me" "And that is?" Kerl asked raising an eyebrow. "The Slayer and her friends will be quite a nuisance on the night of the Blood Moon" Lord Damon explained "and I require a certain vampire" "Your wish is our command" Kerl grinned with a bow "Who's our target?" "Bring me Shade" Damon commanded as he handed over a sack of precious stones "Distract the Slayer and her friends" "It will be done" Scylla answered retrieving the sack. She handed it to Releena who opened it and poured the gems out into her hand. Rubies, diamonds, sapphires, emeralds and black opals glittered in the flickering candlelight. Releena gestured over the stones muttering something in Gaelic. They all flared with a bright light. "They're real" Releena confirmed. Kerl bowed one last time and led his group out of the chamber. The moment they surfaced from the underground fortress Scylla caught Kerl's arm. He turned to her and, after noticing the concern in her eyes, pulled her into his embrace. "What is it my love?" He whispered gently. "We can not take on Shade.." She whispered fearfully, "She wishes to be left in peace, can't we respect that?" "I know, I know," Kerl murmured comfortingly "but we must, we do not want to be on the Dark Lord's bad side when the world falls." Then, together they stood in the moonlight, wrapped in each others embrace, unnamed fears dancing around them.  
  
Shade walked beside Spike trying to recollect the events that just happened. Everything was going so fast. In the past few hours, she had discovered Kerl was in town, met Spike and started to fall in love again. She had found someone who seemed to understand and love her back. Now if only she could erase that horrible feeling of dread that hovered around her. Suddenly, Spike slipped his hand into hers and the feeling was pushed away into the back of her mind to think about later. He pulled her around to face him and ran his hand over her cheek. "You are so beautiful" he whispered. He leaned closer till there noses almost touched. "You are amazing" Shade whispered back. Spike nuzzled her with his nose and brushed his lips against her cheek. As he went to kiss her Shade turned away. "What's wrong?" Spike asked quietly. "I can't, I'm sorry" Shade muttered looking down. Spike slid his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to meet his eyes. "It's alright" Spike told her "I can wait" Shade looked away again, tears glimmering at the edges of her eyes. Spike brushed them away. "What do you say we go kill something" Spike laughed. Shade smirked. This was the Spike she knew. "We might find some demons wandering around" Spike smirked. Shade, suddenly, became very aware that her hand was locked with Spikes and how close she was to him. He smelt so good. She could pick up traces of leather, the creamy smell of alcohol, a woody smoke scent and his own personal smell. She smiled and pulled away. She caught his familiar smirk that could drive people crazy. She was so involved with this vampire that she didn't notice the Slayer come up behind her. Neither did Spike. Shade hit the ground and instantly rolled back on to her feet. She struck up a defence posture more out of instinct then anything. "Buffy!" Spike hollered "What are you doing?" "What am I doing?" Buffy echoed in furry "What are you doing?" Shade glanced at the two in complete confusion. She reacted instantly when Buffy attacked her again. She back flipped knocking the Slayer back. Several more flips put distance between them. Buffy pulled a stake out from her pocket and threw it at Shade as soon as she righted herself. Shade caught it midair and threw it to the ground. "Buffy, Stop" Spike snarled grabbing the Slayer "What is your problem: "My problem? What's yours?" Buffy spat pulling her arm out of his grip. Silence followed for a fraction of a second before Shade broke it. "She's jealous" Shade whispered in awe. Spike stood in shock and Buffy glared at Shade. Finally Spike exploded. "I loved you! I gave you everything! I would have done anything for you! And here you are, the moment I get over the pain you inflicted on me, trying to make me miserable again! You said you could never love me but why are you acting like this!" Spike hollered. His voice echoed through the alley ways and off buildings. Buffy looked as if she had just been slapped in the face. Without another word she turned and left looking more like the California girl she was. Spike just hung his head and sighed. He looked up again when Shade placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok" She whispered encouragingly "She wasn't worth it" Spike turned to her with his usual smirk. He met her eyes and nearly lost himself in them. They glittered with hidden secrets and concealed powers. He hadn't even begun to unlock all the mystery hidden in their silvery depths. Unexpectedly, Shade pulled away. "Spike we have to go" She hissed. Spike went to turn around and find out what as behind him but Shade grabbed his arm tightly.  
  
"No, don't look" She whispered fiercely. Anger and dread had filled her silvery eyes and Spike had a feeling something bad was going to happen. 


	14. Plot against the Dark Lord

"Can you believe him?" Buffy ranted with anger. "Well, you did say he was a pig etc and so forth" Willow muttered sympathetically. "And the fact that you ripped out his heart and ground it into the dust with your heel, mean nothing to him?" Xander added. Buffy sighed. Suddenly, the windows and door was shattered open, littering the trio with shards of glass and wood. A black robe clad vampire stepped in. Her eyes were black and her flaming red hair was being whipped around by a fierce unseen wind. The dark sorceress lowered her arms the wind settling. Her hair floated down gently until it framed her face in graceful waves. The sorceress glanced around at the damage she created as if it bored her. She scuffed a few shinny shards of glass with her toe, an aloof expression covering her face. "That's it? No protection spells, no magical barriers! I expected better of you Slayer" she sneered. Willow pulled herself to her feet preparing to fight this dark sorceress. With a wave of the sorceress hand, Willow was surrounded by a bubble of black liquid. Willow pounded her fists against the magic but to no avail. At that moment, Buffy attacked the sorceress. She was blocked by someone in a large black cloak. She hit the shelf behind her and fell to the ground. "Who are you?" Xander whispered in awe. "Releena, dark sorceress" the female vampire introduced admiring her nails absently. "That's Nightblade. He's an assassin" she added with a wave of a hand at the shadow clad vampire who stood over Buffy. He placed a booted foot on the Slayers back, keeping her down. "That was too easy!" Releena sneered waving her hand in Xander's direction. The bookcase behind came crashing down on top of his head. "Gather the kid and the Slayer, tie them up, and leave the witch to me" Releena commanded Nightblade, turning to face Willow trapped in the magical bubble. Willow stepped back as the black liquid melted forming a hole which Releena stepped through. The two red heads faced each other; witch to sorceress and enemy to enemy. Releena's dark forest green eyes met Willow's cold starring ones. Releena took a deep breath as if what she was going to say next was hard for her. "I need your help" Releena sighed running her hand through her long red hair.  
  
"No, don't look" She whispered fiercely. Anger and dread had filled her silvery eyes. Spike ignored her warning as he turned slowly to see what stood behind him. It was a solitary female vampire clad in a short leather skirt and her dark brown hair riddled with streaks of blue. A part of her hair was pulled back in a crown braid and the rest flowed over her shoulders. An odd snake-dragon tattoo was supported on her collarbone. As if on cue, Kerl stepped up behind Shade, followed by a short looking barbarian. A double bladed battle axe was clutched tightly in the hand of the short reddish-brown barbarian. Kerl stepped forward running his palm over the sword at his side. Shade held her ground, her silver eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What the hell do you want?" She hissed through clenched teeth. "And who the bloody hell are you?' Spike added. "I am Kerl, they are Sabre and Scylla" Kerl introduced with a nod of his head to each of the other vampires. "What do you want Kerl? Surly not for me to beat your girlfriend up again?" Shade inquired with anger. Scylla's eyes flashed at the mention of her. Kerl tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and gritted his teeth. The barbarian swung his axe around till it was blade side down and leaned on the end. "He don' kno' ho' ta tell ya this bu'.We nee' ya help lass" He spoke with a faint Scottish accent. Shade paused slightly trying to think things out. "What kind of help?" Spike inquired raising one eyebrow. The barbarian grinned and swung his axe back over his shoulder. "The kin' where we des'roy the Dar' Lor'" He laughed making his braids swing back and forth. 


End file.
